The Monster of Frankenstein (film)
The Monster of Frankenstein is a fanfictional action/horror fantasy film based on Mary Shelley's novel & the Marvel comic book character of the same name. Set predominantly in the late 18th century, the film centers around the life of Victor Frankenstein & his monster, who is portrayed as a misunderstood creature who only wants to be loved. The opening & ending parts of the movie are similar to those from Captain America: The First Avenger. Plot In the present day, scientists in the Arctic uncover an eight-foot tall, disfigured humanoid perfectly preserved in ice. In 1788, Victor Frankenstein leaves his family estate in Geneva, Switzerland to study natural science at the University of Ingolstadt. While there, he becomes obsessed with the idea of recreating life from dead tissue & begins robbing graveyards in order to acquire body parts. He stitches the various body parts together & subjects the patchwork subject to chemical treatments & electrolysis. Frankenstein succeeds in bringing his creation to life. Horrified by the creation's jaundiced features, Victor abandons his creation & returns to Geneva. Days after his gruesome creation, the monster becomes a subject of fear & horror in Ingolstadt & flees into the forests. While wandering the cold forests, he nearly starves to death until he disrupts the territory of a grizzly bear. The Monster battles with the bear, ultimately killing it by snapping its neck. He skins the creature, forging a shawl out of the dead animal's pelt then consuming the rest. Months passed & the monster eventually comes upon a family living in a small cabin. Aware that his physical visage will terrify them, he hides inside of a woodshed attached to the cabin & observes them for weeks. Knowing that the patriarch of the family, De Lacey, is blind, the monster hopes to one day befriend him, confident that the old man will not fear him. One day, when the old man is alone, a wolf enters the cabin & attacks him. The monster comes out of hiding & kills the wolf, saving De Lacey's life. He nurses the old man back to health & the two become close friends. Soon, however, De Lacey's children return home & mistakenly believes that the monster is attacking their father. They drive him away from the cabin, & the monster flees again into the forest. A hunting party becomes aware of his presence & tracks him through the woods. One of them fires a gunshot into the creature's shoulder, & the monster responds by hurling a large boulder at the hunters, sending them scattering. It is only a short time after this incident that the monster decides to travel towards Geneva to find his father to learn why he had created, & later rejected him. Back in Geneva, Victor learns of the murder of his younger brother William. Justine Moritz, the Frankenstein house servant & lifelong friend of Victor, is arrested, tried, & sentenced to hanging for the murder of young William Frankenstein. Victor soon discovers that his creation is responsible for the death of his little brother. He begins searching all over Switzerland for him, but it is the creature that finds him first. The monster corners his hated creator inside of a cave. Victor is horrified by the notion that this creature is responsible for the death of his beloved brother, William, although the monster tries to assure that it was an accident. Sitting down before a fire, the monster details all of the things that happened to him since the night Victor created him. The monster finishes his tale, & tells Victor that the only way he can redeem himself is by creating a mate for him. Victor is repulsed at the idea but feels that he has no choice but to comply. He spends the next several nights roaming cemeteries, digging up bodies for any vital organ he can find. Victor sews the body parts together & brings the hideous "she-thing" to life. Watching it shamble across the floor, Victor realizes that he cannot possibly allow two such creatures to exist. He flies at the monster, stabbing her repeatedly with his knife until she falls over dead. When the monster learns what Victor has done, he flies into a rage & murders Victor’s close friend Henry Clerval. The authorities learn of the matter & arrest Victor for Henry’s death. At his trial, Frankenstein begs to be hanged even though he's innocent because he's so afraid of the monster. After months in prison, his father brings him the news that evidence has been found clearing him for Clerval's murder & that he could be released. Victor's relief is tempered when the monster pays him a visit to warn him that his need for revenge is still unsatisfied & he will be present at his wedding. Nonetheless, Victor decides to marry Elizabeth, but he decides to head across the sea to a remote village for the occasion as a precaution. Victor spends his time there watching the dock, not realizing that the monster could swim across the sea & surface a mile shore. Victor returns to find his bride murdered & snaps. With his own father passing away shortly after, Victor spends an indefinite time in an asylum, until his own desire for revenge gives him enough drive to go back out into the world solely to hunt his monster. It nearly ends when their showdown on an icy arctic shore leaves Victor stranded on an iceberg, but the doctor is rescued by the ship of Captain Walton. The monster pursues him but manages to board the ship only a day after Victor passes away from exposure. Walton discovers the monster on his ship, mourning over Victor's body. The monster tells Walton that Victor's death has not brought him peace; rather, his crimes have left him completely alone. The monster decides that his life no longer holds any meaning, but still runs to escape murder at the hands of the ship's crew so that he could find a way to take his own life on his own terms, which he quickly does by jumping overboard into the freezing ocean. At Victor's funeral, Mary Wollstonecraft, a friend of Victor & Clerval from England, finds his diary & receives permission from Ernest, Victor's other brother & the last of the Frankenstein family, to keep it. In the present day, the creature awakens to find himself bound in cords; he is soon greeted by former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury, who informs him that he has been in suspended animation for over 200 years. Fury then gives the creature a job offer to work for him, telling him that this may be a chance for him to be a hero. Cast *TBA as Victor Frankenstein : A young & eccentric scientist who, after studying chemical processes & the decay of living beings, gains an insight into the creation of life & gives life to his own creature. *Kelvin Yowell as Frankenstein's Monsterhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankenstein%27s_monster : The titular character; a humanoid creature built from human corpses by Victor. In the movie, it is shown that his efforts to fit in with regular humanity are futile due to his horrific form & is thus infuriated by this. *TBA as Elizabeth Lavenza :Victor's beloved adopted sister & love interest. *TBA as Alphonse Frankenstein :Victor's father. *TBA as Ernest Frankenstein :Victor's younger brother. *TBA as William Frankenstein :Victor's youngest brother. *TBA as Justine :William's nanny who was accused & executed for his murder. *TBA as Henry Clerval :Victor's childhood friend & companion. *TBA as Captain Robert Walton :The captain of the Arctic expedition who rescues Victor while on his pursuit at the creature. Like Victor, Walton seeks to expand his scientific knowledge in hopes of achieving fame. *TBA as Mary Wollstonecraft :The future mother of Mary Shelley; in the movie, Mary Wollstonecraft is portrayed as a friend of Victor & Clerval who takes possession of Victor's diary after his death, which would inspire her daughter to write a novel. Additionally, Samuel L. Jackson reprises his role as Nick Fury, the former director of the super-spy agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Earth-199999